All I have to Give
by Shin-Kaname
Summary: Botan gets dump by her boss... she's hurt... and someone's trying to comfort her... what will 'he' do? (find out the paring Botan x ????)


1 "All that I have to give"  
  
by: Natsumi Tokairin  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 I don't know what he does to make you cry  
  
  
  
There she is crying, I can't seem to understand why does her employer do this.  
  
If only I could just give her so much comfort… but I'm just a mere koorime… known for being a cold-hearted killer… as I sit here above her, hiding myself on a tree… damn you Koenma… if only I could kill you… why do you have to make hard passes on her…  
  
  
  
But I'll be there to make you smile  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Can I do it? Damn it Hiei, pull yourself together…  
  
"Hey… you o.k.?" I approached her… damn it I can't stand it… she used to have that cheerful face… "Hai… I'm fine… what---brings you here?" she manages to say, Botan… I've never felt like this before… "What happened did he scold at you again?" she seems tense… I want to offer you my shoulder… but it seems… "Yeah, but this time… it's much so hard for me to take… he---" she replied ready to cry again… what am I suppose to do… what the hell am I going to do!? I'm going crazy…  
  
  
  
I don't have a fancy car to get to you I'll walk a thousand miles  
  
Botan, why do you keep on hoping… and searching for his love… like what I'm doing… were the same…  
  
"You finally told him… didn't you?" I assumed wiping her tears away, I can't stand watching her weep for someone else, wanting a love she knew would never come. "He… doesn't love me…" she whispered, and sobbed resting her head in my chest. What do you want me to do to you Koenma? I'll kill you!!!  
  
I don't care if he buys you nice things, does his gifts come from the heart – I don't know  
  
Botan… I'm here for you… always… don't forget that…  
  
"He said I'm just a mere ferry girl…" she continued, I'm quite pleased that Koenma doesn't have any feeling for her… but he broke her heart, I can't stand that. "And?" I followed, urging her to continue, still locked in my embrace. "It happens every time he says, and tells me don't worry cause it will pass…" she retorted gripping my black cloak really tight.  
  
  
  
  
  
But if you we're my girl I'd make it so we'll never be apart  
  
How will I say this?  
  
"Botan, it's hard to accept the fact that he'll never love you back… but even if I'm – like this, what he did is not that right… I'll never forgive him for hurting you." I hold her face with both hands and implanted a soft kiss on her forehead, she smiled. Then grinned… then muffled a laugh. I'd admit it really pissed me off… but it felt good I made her laugh!! That's not bad…  
  
Chorus:  
  
But my love is all I have to give, without you I don't think I can live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you but love is all I have to give  
  
What we'll she say to me next? How great a 'FRIEND' I am to her?  
  
"I didn't know you could be so sweet… you've been there for me for the past few weeks, you always give me advices on what should I do next…" she said, she eyed me so whole-heartedly, oh, god she makes me melt!! "Hn. I did all of this because --- I'm…" spit it out Hiei!! What the hell are you waiting for?  
  
  
  
When you talk, does it seem like he's not even listening to a word you say? That's o.k. babe, just tell me you're problems I'll try my best to kiss them all away…  
  
"Because I'm your friend… and I'll always be…" what!! You're supposed to say I-love-you dimwit!! Now nothings going to happen… "Ooooh how sweet of you… I've always been afraid to talk to you but now… you seemed different."  
  
Does he leave when you need him the most does his friends get all your time?  
  
Baby please, I'm on my knees, praying for the day that you'll be mine…  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Botan… How much I want to tell you how I love you I get…  
  
"That's because I love you…" I whispered, her eyes bulged at me… it seems she's ready to withdraw her oar and fly away as far as I can't reach her.  
  
Bridge:  
  
To you… hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more – inside  
  
All the money in the world could never add up to all the love I have inside… I love you…  
  
I pulled her closer and try to explain to her everything… "I love you very much Botan, you're the first girl I have loved in my whole life… and it's o.k. if you don't return it…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And I will give it you, all I can give, all I can give  
  
But my love is all I have to give  
  
Without you I don't think I can live  
  
I wish I could give the world to you… but love  
  
Is all I have to give…to you  
  
1.1.1.1 I'm ready to accept everything Botan, just spit it out…  
  
"Oh, Hiei… I'm sorry if I haven't pay much attention… I, I'm sorry if I just…" I slowly let her go… I know what she'll say next is too hard for me to accept I better get ready… "Hiei… for now… I love you… as a great friend… but… just this time if you're willing to wait…" I guess I really have no chance of winning… "Let's stay as friends… let me forget Koenma… help me forget Koenma-sama…" she followed. My hopes keep coming back… I tried to say something to her… but it seem I can't have the courage to say it. "Things will happen between us… and as time goes by… it would be more better and better." She continued she started to withdraw her oar. She stood up, and kissed me on the lips… my God… my first kiss!!! She turns back and soars thru the clouds.  
  
I'm different from Koenma, Botan much different. Don't forget that…  
  
~~~~ owari ~~~~  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I can't believe it, I was soooooo inspired of making this that I finished it in only 2 hours and 33 minutes !!! (ahem..) Anyways, for Koenma and Botan fans out there and Kurama and Hiei fans out there… soweee!!! Just like to make this… Insert standard disclaimers in here… I'm not also a fan of BSB, (backstreet boys…) but I really like the song. By the way this is a song Fanfiction. Please… I need comments tomorrow right now!! (^o*) Natsumi@squaresoftrules.com or candymontes@edsamail.com.ph. 


End file.
